Para Siempre
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Lo habian conseguido, habian salido de Marine Ford con vida, pero ni mucho menos el ambiente era de felicidad. En un aura tranquila y melancolica Trafalgar Law queda taciturno en sus pensamientos. LawxLuffy


**Disclaimer:** Todo los personaje aparecidos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda

**Spoiler:** este oneshot se situa cerca del final de la saga de Marine Ford, si por casualidad eres de esas pocas personas que no ha llegado a esa parte de la historia te aconsejo que no leas o moriras de intentar arrancarte el corazón despues de abrirte las costillas (esto es una axageracion, claro xDD)

**PARA SIEMPRE**

Entré en la enfermería, me preocupaba su estado, porque aunque ya hubiese pasado el shock no abría los ojos. A veces se levantaba sonámbulo, totalmente iracundo, golpeándonos a mis nakamas y a mi; otras veces llamaba a su hermano derramando lagrimas y, de vez en cuando, a alguno de sus compañeros, incluso oí de sus labios pronunciar el nombre del pirata pelirrojo.

En esa ocasión me lo encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, eso me hizo sentir alivio.

-¿Ha dado algún problema?- le pregunté a uno de mis tripulantes que dejé a su guardia.

-Ninguno mi Capitán, puede que despierte próximamente.- pensé en esa idea y sonreí melancólicamente.

-Está bien, ve a descansar, yo me ocupo.

-Si, mi capitán.

Le hice un chequeo de prueba, era raro, pero se lo hacia cada vez que venia a esa habitación, incluso si acababa de hacérselo uno de mis hombres.

Recordé la primera vez que supe de su existencia, el periódico trajo su cartel de busca y captura. La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante, 30 millones por un niño, ya se que tenemos casi la misma edad pero esa alegre e inocente sonrisa enmarcada en una cartel y encima con esa cantidad... me pareció una tremenda locura y a la vez se llevo mi admiración. Los piratas somos una raza por naturaleza ruines, despiadados y embusteros, así es como nos a hecho la vida, sin embargo él parecía que lo de la raza no lo llevaba muy claro, me hizo pensar que que tal vez el chico era una mera ilusión.

Sin saber muy bien porque me interesé en los movimientos de los mugiwara, me decía a mi mismo que era por simple curiosidad y precaución a lo que nos podía pasar en el viaje, pero sabia que había algo más; el capitán del sombrero de paja me daba demasiada curiosidad, ganas de conocerlo, si de verdad era como las lenguas contaban.

Y las lenguas no podían ni hacerse una idea de quien era en realidad.

Yo estaba allí, en esa asquerosa subasta humana; la verdad ese tipo de cosas me deja indiferente, ya he visto cosas peores en mi travesía, tal vez eso me hizo volverme así de impasible, de indiferente, sin intentar cambiar algo aunque supiera que no estaba bien.

Él también estaba allí, entró encima de un pez volador destrozando gran parte del mobiliario, golpeando a esa corrupta nobleza que tenían el hilo de nuestras vidas en sus manos, provocando la llegada de un almirante, y todo eso por una razón, para salvar a una sola sirena que apenas conocía.

El hecho de golpear a un noble era suficiente para evacuar a los míos de la isla en cuestión de segundos, pero me quede sentado en mi asiento, observándole a él y a sus compañeros, intrigado por saber cual era su próximo movimiento teniendo en cuenta lo que habían provocado; ademas he de añadir que aunque soy prudente, nunca he sido un cobarde.

Esperaba algo mas que duda en sus ojos, pero en su ausencia encontré determinación y despreocupación por lo que se nos venia encima, plantándonos cara a Kid y a mi como si nada, aunque después de enfrentarse a lo tenryubitos eso era poco de extrañar.

Quise preguntar muchas cosas, quería saber mas de él ¿Cómo podía mantener su forma de pensar en las situaciones inhóspitas que se había encontrado? ¿Cómo podía mantener esa sonrisa inocente?

Pero mis preguntas no se llegaron a formular puesto que ese sichibuka volvió a dividir nuestros caminos.

Unos días después fue la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace, o mejor dicho, Gol D. Ace.

Estuve, como todos, a las pantallas, esperando alguna respuesta de cual sería el futuro de los piratas de aquí en adelante; por otra parte, el hijo de Roger, me era irrelevante, solo veía una victima más de la marina por culpa de la sombra del Rey de los piratas.

Y entonces, caído del cielo y nunca mejor dicho, llego él. Entre el publico y tras las pantallas se oían diferentes exclamaciones: "sombrero de paja", "que hace allí", "el hermano de Ace", "el hijo de Dragón", "acabad con él", "no pueden salir vivos", "matadlos".

Creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensé con racionalidad, no, en absoluto, porque en lo único en que pensaba era en la posibilidad de que lo mataran, en la posibilidad de que acabaran con su espíritu.

No escuche a mi tripulación, aunque ahora recuerdo que mas de uno señaló mi demencia ante la situación. En el menor tiempo posible el submarino estaba listo para zarpar hacia la base de los marinos. Fueron las horas mas largas de mi vida, apenas podía dar ordenes, solo estaba pendiente del caracolofono y de las noticias que transmitían desde Marine Ford. Tuve ganas de darle un castañazo cuando solo oía a un tal Buggy pero después... "Ace puño de fuego a caído", " Akainu lo a matado", "mugiwuara no se mueve".

Cada vez tenía mas angustia, "aún esta vivo, aún esta vivo" me repetía una y otra vez. La muerte de Barbablaca no fue un consuelo, me hizo pasarme varias veces por la cabeza que si no daba media vuelta posiblemente ni tan siquiera yo saldría vivo de esa guerra, pero pensé nuevamente en Mugiwara, la tirada estaba echada, si no conseguía sacarlo de allí... se acabó todo.

-Ace- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, y me volví a poner alerta- Ace- empezó a retorcerse en la cama. Sin miramientos prepare dos jeringuillas para inyectarle el tranquilizante.

Le puse una cinta de goma en el brazo para cortar la sangre, seguidamente le tome el brazo y le piche en la vena.

-Arggg- inconsciente me golpeó haciendo que mi espalda se estrellara contra la pared tirando algunos trasto de por medio incluida la inyección. La situación no era nueva, no por menos preparo dos. Sombrero de paja cayó al suelo, seguía arqueándose y lamentándose. Fui hacia él y lo sujeté de la cintura.

-Ya está, tranquilizate- el chico forcejeaba conmigo a base de golpes- ya te pusimos a salvo, todo eso pasó ¿me oyes?- no me oía. Como siempre tenía que ser por las malas. Forcejeando con él saque la inyección de repuesto de mi bolsillo, y agarrándole una de las muñecas conseguí inyectarle el tranquilizante.

Paulatinamente el medicamento hizo su efecto, y él se fue relajando pero.

-Ace...-comenzó a sollozar y derramar lagrimas- snif...- sin saber muy bien porque lo abrace, él me correspondió el gesto con fuerza, enredando los dedos en mi sudadera y arañándome la espalda a la vez que escondía su cara en mi hombro- hermano...

-Eso ya pasó, no te..- ¿no te qué? ¿Qué debería decirle yo para clamar su angustia? ¿mentirle a su subconsciente y decirle que su hermano sigue vivo? ¿decirle que yo estaba allí? Lo ultimo servia menos que lo primero ¿que mas da que yo estuviera allí con él? ¿acaso me necesitaba? Yo no era su hermano, yo no era su amigo, yo no era nada para él.

Me limité a cobijarle entre mis brazos y poco a poco se volvió a quedar dormido.

Suspiré, no sé si de alivio o resignación. Hundí me cara en su cabello... queriendo memorizar ese olor que posiblemente en poco tiempo se alejaría de mi.

Lo volví a colocar en su cama y le pase la manta por encima. Las lagrimas habían parado, pero aun surcaban su rostro; pasé mi mano por su tez limpiando los surcos de agua con mi dedo pulgar.

Su respiración era profunda, mostrando así que ya no había signo de alteración.

Quedé casi hipnotizado por esa armoniosa melodía y sin darme cuenta...

Apoyando mi brazo a un lado de su cabeza y mi mano al otro acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta hacer que nuestras respiraciones se cruzaran.

Solo quería juntar nuestros labios una vez, no pedía nada mas. Cerré lo ojos para inundarme en el contacto acercándome más a su boca pero...

Oí pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación y sobresaltado me aparté del cuerpo y me puse a recoger el estropicio del suelo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al oso polar.

-¿Otra vez le ha dado un ataque?

-Me temo que si Bepo- el oso se inclino a ayudarme.

-Ve a descansar Law, eres el que mas se queda vigilándole, noches y días, creo que deberías dormir.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-Bepo me miró desconfiado, si me resistía mas a lo que me decía la cosa acabaría mal.- de acuerdo- dije levantándome al fin y disponiéndome a salir de la habitación.

-Ademas yo creo que ya hay poco de que preocuparse, los ataque cada vez son menores, yo creo que pronto se despertará de su estado se shock.

-Ya...-salí de la habitación mirando al suelo.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco así que salí afuera del submarino que navegaba sobre el mar en ese momento. Llevaba tantos días encerrado que había perdido la noción del tiempo y encontrarme una inmensa luna llena en un fondo estrellado me dejó un poco confundido respecto a cuanto hacia que no salia a contemplar el cielo.

-Siempre me toca a mi limpiar esto.- Dijo uno de mis subordinados que limpiaba la superficie de la nave- esto es insufrible. Las lapas se pegan como costras y la costras se pegan como lapas ¡Buenas noches Capitán! - dijo esto ultimo muy firme y predispuesto cuando se percató de mi presencia.

-Buenas noches, si estas cansado puedes irte a dormir.

-¿En serio?

-¿Tengo cara de broma?

-Gracias mi Capitán- sin pensárselo dos veces fue al interior de la nave. Para mi era mejor así, necesitaba soledad y tranquilidad. Me senté a la orilla de submarino viendo como las suaves olas lo rozaba dándole paso en su camino.

"Pronto despertará" repetí esas palabras en mi mente. Se suponía que era algo bueno ¿Para que si no había ido en su ayuda? Para salvarlo ¿no? Y sin embargo, algo no del todo muy bueno me envolvía cuando recordaba que alguna vez el chico abriría los ojos. El hecho no era muy complejo, si él abría los ojos se iría, nuestro caminos volverían a separarse solo para encontrarse de nuevo en una batalla ¿seríamos aliados para entonces?

No.

nuestra ambiciones tendrían que enfrentarse una vez llegado a ese punto, y yo... no puedo abandonar mis ambiciones, no puedo abandonar a los compañeros que me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí.

Era un deseo un poco infantil pero... me hubiera gustado que aunque fuera dormido... se quedara a mi lado para siempre

-¡Capitán, Capitán!- de la escotilla salió uno de mis tripulantes con la expresión bastante alegre- es Mugiwara mi Capitán. Esta abriendo los ojos.

Pero a veces "para siempre" significa poco.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales: **bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que no hayais encontrado muchas faltas de ortografia. Me consta decir que lo escribí justamente despues de que apareciera Law en Marine Ford y se llevara a Luffy por patas; ese decir, que este shot fue como una ráfaga que me dio, y con lo poco que se sabía en ese momento de la situación me atreví a escribir (que todavía no se sabía nada, ni que pasaría cuando Luffy despertase, ni que explicaciones iba a dar Law ni a donde se dirigía el yellow submarine). También es cierto que no me mojé mucho al respecto. En cualquier caso espero que lo hayais disfrutado este esbozo de historia que no es más que una ilusión por mi parte de lo que podrían haber sido los pensamientos de Law en ese momento concreto... ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
